


team player

by rubato



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eiffel Tower, Facials, Hair-pulling, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubato/pseuds/rubato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the stretch when hongbin bottoms out inside yoongi is enough to make him groan into taekwoon’s chest.</p><p>hongbin braces his hands on the ground around yoongi, breathing hot into his ear and trapping him in on all sides with his limbs. he’s absolutely huge, all broad shoulders and long limbs. it’s exactly why yoongi wanted this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	team player

**Author's Note:**

> the definition of porn without plot, because ISAC basketball, size difference, and luka. warnings for probably very ooc characters including a slutty yoongi.

 

the stretch when hongbin bottoms out inside yoongi is enough to make him groan into taekwoon’s chest.

 

hongbin braces his hands on the ground around yoongi, breathing hot into his ear and trapping him in on all sides. he’s absolutely huge, all broad shoulders and long limbs. it’s exactly why yoongi wanted this.

 

“yoongi-ssi,” he breathes, deep and gorgeous. “yeah?”

 

yoongi nods, dizzily, tilting his hips back onto hongbin’s.

 

“so fuckin’ big,” he slurs, head falling back in a groan when hongbin pushes in that much deeper. “gonna fuck me good, hongbinnie?” he teases through a gasp.

 

“yeah,” hongbin huffs, much more confident this time, and pushes in again, fucking a noise out of yoongi’s throat before he can catch himself. he moves languidly but pushes in hard, making yoongi’s limbs wobble and slip on the floor.

 

yoongi pants, feeling his eyes squeeze shut. it’s been so long.

 

a hand sifts through his hair and he opens them quickly. it’s taekwoon, long fingers running through the strands but never tugging, face pinked but absolutely silent.

 

they’re both so big, so capable of ruining yoongi, and that was never a trait he was very good at ignoring.

 

“h-hyung,” he whispers, wobbly where hongbin fucks into him. he wants taekwoon’s big hands to thread into his hair and _yank._ he wants them to tug, to take. he wants them everywhere. he wants the both of them everywhere.

 

taekwoon makes a noise, quiet and questioning. his face is blank but his blush tells a different story, bright and aroused. a hand slides down to yoongi’s face, like he was waiting for permission to touch. a thumb slides across yoongi’s bottom lip and he opens his mouth, sucking it into his mouth hard. taekwoon gasps, letting yoongi sink forward onto his index and middle fingers next. taekwoon presses them down onto his hot tongue as yoongi sucks the long digits into his mouth, gagging when hongbin pushes him forward enough to choke.

 

he pulls off and drops his head forward, whining under his breath. hongbin is fucking him so, so well, just how he needed. his hands go back to yoongi’s hips, long fingers pressing fresh bruises, hips slapping onto yoongi’s skin.

 

he looks over at taekwoon’s lap. he’s hard, a thick line teasing yoongi from under the fabric of his uniform. yoongi’s mouth waters.

 

“hyung,” he says again, louder. his mind is fuzzy with arousal, begging easily. “hyung, hyung, lemme suck your cock.”

 

taekwoon looks down at yoongi. “alright," he says quietly. he sits up on his knees.

 

yoongi slips onto his chest in his haste, hands scrambling towards taekwoon’s clothes and losing his balance with a thrust from behind. hongbin catches him, hand scooping under his ribs to drag him back up. taekwoon helps pull down his shorts, shuffling towards yoongi, and this time he uses one arm to balance as he reaches for taekwoon’s cock.

 

yoongi runs his tongue along the length of it, sucking at the head and groaning at the feeling of a cock in his mouth. taekwoon sighs, just barely audible above the sound of hongbin and yoongi fucking. his hands settle in yoongi’s hair, at the base of his neck. _yeah_ , thinks yoongi.

 

he starts slow, sucking a little more down and feeling taekwoon’s thighs shake in response. the little nudge, nudge, nudging of hongbin’s dick makes yoongi fall forward, mouth slipping further onto taekwoon.

 

“here, lemme,” hongbin murmurs, then slides his knees apart a little more and pushes forward at a different angle.

 

yoongi lurches forward, unable to catch himself, gagging deep on taekwoon’s cock. taekwoon gasps, louder, hands tightening in yoongi’s hair and yoongi moans at the tug and burn.

 

he pulls off of taekwoon’s cock and gasps, “fucking choke me, pl-please, hyung, c’mon-”

 

he drops his hand from taekwoon’s dick and uses both to brace himself as hongbin slows to a tiny little grind, panting onto yoongi’s neck.

 

“hyung,” hongbin coaxes, lightly, as if he wasn’t in the middle of fucking yoongi into the ground. “grab his neck, yeah? set the pace, and i’ll follow.”

 

yoongi opens his mouth, expectant, and sighs as taekwoon gets a tight hold on the back of his neck and guides his cock in. his eyes slip shut, the loss of control setting off a buzz in his bones.

 

taekwoon pushes in and tugs until yoongi chokes, nose grazing the hair at the base of his belly, whining around his cock. his eyes water, gasping for breath when taekwoon pulls out only to thrust back in just as deep. as taekwoon starts up a rhythm, hongbin begins to mimic it, quick and hot, pounding into yoongi just right and pushing him deeper onto taekwoon’s cock. his thighs shake at each thrust, sparks tingling in his tummy, behind his eyes. yoongi’s face is getting slowly ruined, spit and precome wetting his lips and chin, tears sticking to his lashes.

 

he fucking loves it.

 

“yoongi-ssi,” hongbin groans into his ear, “you first, yeah?”

 

yoongi hums around taekwoon’s cock, blindly reaching down to touch himself. he’s leaking already, uses it to start a brutal pace, frantic and impatient. he lets himself sink into the feeling of being fucked so well, of having taekwoon and hongbin surrounding him, so big, ruining him bit by bit. 

 

it’s too much and not enough, the tightening in his core making hongbin groan behind him. he squirms, so close, panting between taekwoon’s thrusts and trying to push away for a breath.

 

taekwoon growls, pulling him back in and grabbing fistfuls of yoongi’s hair so tight it _hurts_. yoongi gasps, hand going faster, and he comes, shuddering apart at the burn in his scalp.

 

“fuck,” hongbin curses, grinding in fast and tight, nails coming to scratch at yoongi’s come-stained tummy. yoongi arches, sinking back onto hongbin and wriggling back as he pushes forward.

 

yoongi whimpers urgently around taekwoon, trying to form words but unable to move from his punishing grip. taekwoon pulls out and yoongi licks his lips, gasping for breath.

 

“come on my face,” he begs, looking up at taekwoon with glassy, pleading eyes.

 

taekwoon groans, the loudest he’s been since the start, hand wrapping around his spit-slick dick and stroking himself off quickly. yoongi pushes close, making hongbin follow him forward as he stretches his neck back up to where taekwoon is touching himself.

 

“yoongi-ssi,” taekwoon warns, breathless. yoongi groans and begs, “please.”

 

taekwoon’s hand comes to his cheek and yoongi closes his eyes, hearing taekwoon moan and feeling the hot stream of come on his face. yoongi whines, feeling the liquid slide down from the bridge of his nose and cheeks to his mouth. he licks his lips and hears two answering groans from the boys fucking him.

 

hongbin buries his face into his neck and finally shudders apart, biting down hard into yoongi’s skin. he pants wetly onto the patch of skin, surely already flaring into a bright red bruise.

 

he pulls out slowly and yoongi shivers at the feeling, already uncomfortable at the emptiness and the cold from quickly drying sweat. hongbin shushes him and presses his mouth to yoongi’s throat again, soothing, as taekwoon leans down and steals his first kiss from yoongi’s lips. warmth slowly tingles back into his body.

 

hongbin is the first to speak.

 

“so, did we earn the gold or what?” hongbin whispers into his ear, sparkling eyes glancing across at taekwoon’s small, amused smile.

 

yoongi’s laugh echoes through the locker room.

 


End file.
